


Wiedergeboren

by ValnarsZimmerKatze



Category: Vampires Dawn (Video Games)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValnarsZimmerKatze/pseuds/ValnarsZimmerKatze
Summary: »Mein Leben hatte sich für immer verändert und das war sein Verdienst.«
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Wiedergeboren

Der Schmerz breitete sich in meinen Körper aus, noch bevor ich meine Augen öffnete. Ein schlimmes Brennen, welches meine Lunge zum Pochen brachte. Was war nur geschehen? Mein Kopf war komplett leer. Ich hatte keinerlei Erinnerungen.  
  
Langsam kam ich wieder zur Besinnung, und spürte, wie meine Kehle brannte. Ich war so durstig, dass ich ein ganzes Fass hätte austrinken können. Dieses Verlangen zog an meinem ganzen Wesen; ich konnte mich auf gar nichts anderes konzentrieren.  
  
»Du bist wach.« Ein Mann kam auf mich zu und er reichte mir die Hand. Aus Instinkt, wollte ich nach ihm greifen, aber als mir seine blutroten Augen auffielen, wich ich zurück.  
  
»Hab keine Angst«, sagte er mit sanfter Stimme. Er schien jung zu sein, aber seine Haare waren komplett weiß. Sie verdeckten die Hälfte seines Gesichts und diese ungewöhnlichen Augen ... Sie leuchteten. Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter. Solche Augen hatten Menschen nicht! Es erinnerte mehr an einem blutrünstigen Tier. War er ein Monster im Körper eines Menschen? Aber sein Wesen sah nicht so aus, als wollte er mich verletzen, und aus irgendeinem Grund konnte ich es spüren.

Ob es ein Trick war? Ich hatte keine Kraft, um mir darüber weitere Gedanken zu machen. Ich vertraute vorerst meinem Instinkt.  
  
Ich schaute mich um. Ich lag in einem nassen Keller... in einem Sarg. Mein Kleid war blutig und halb zerrissen. Dann packte mich doch die Angst. War das ein schlechter Scherz? Bin ich gestorben? Oder hatte dieser Typ ... dieses Wesen, Pläne mit mir?  
  
»Wer bist du? Und wo bin ich?«, fragte ich vorsichtig und ich fing an zu bemerken, wie dunkel es hier unten war und ich dennoch perfekt sehen konnte. So scharf war doch vorher alles nicht? Selbst jede Faser der Spinnweben in den Ecken waren klar erkennbar. Meine Augen fixierten sich auf dieses Detail und dieser wunderschöne Anblick beruhigte mich.  
  
Doch nur für einen Augenblick.  
  
Ich sprang auf und kippte fast um, aber bevor ich auf den Boden aufschlug, griff der Mann nach meinem Arm und stoppte meinen Fall mit Leichtigkeit. Aus Reflex klammerte ich mich an ihm, keuchend, ohne jegliche Ahnung, was los war. Meine Beine fühlten sich an wie die eines Neugeborenes. Alleine zu stehen schien mir unmöglich.  
  
»Es ist alles in Ordnung«, sagte er ruhig, aber mich überkam die Wut und die Angst, und ich wollte ihn von mir stoßen, doch meine Muskeln versagten.  
  
»Nichts ist in Ordnung!«, schrie ich, verzweifelt über meine Hilflosigkeit. Er ließ mich los und ich stolperte, doch konnte mich noch an der Wand festhalten.  
  
Für einen Moment verweilte ich in dieser Position, an der kalten Wand gelehnt und die Augen weit aufgerissen. Ich atmete, doch es fühlte sich nicht so an wie sonst. Verschwunden war das Gefühl der Erleichterung, als ob ... als ob es völlig unnötig war. Ich versuchte mir die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen und mit Entsetzen stellte ich fest, dass sie rot waren. Blut. Das konnte nur ein schlimmer Albtraum sein. Erst jetzt wurde mir wirklich bewusst, wie krank das alles erschien, und ich wollte nur noch nach Hause.  
  
Vorsichtig wandte ich mich wieder dem Mann zu. Er stand immer noch da, beobachtete mich fast neugierig, aber ich sah Mitleid in seinen Augen. »Wer... was bist du?! Und was ist mit mir passiert?«, fragte ich, diesmal aggressiver, um weniger wie ein verängstigtes Kind rüberzukommen.  
  
»Du bist jetzt ein Vampir. Dein Leben ist jetzt besser«, sagte er, aber er klang von seinen Worten selber nicht überzeugt.

»V-vampir? Ein Vampir?«, keuchte ich. »Aber die Vampire wurden doch alle im heiligen Kreuzzug ausgelöscht?« So wurde es doch immer gesagt. Vincent Weynard hatte all diese Kreaturen getötet!  
  
Aber natürlich! Nun wurde mir einiges klar ... Das Aussehen dieses Mannes. Meine scharfen Sinne ... Vampire! Sie existierten immer noch. Ich war erst sechzehn und nun eines dieser ... Monster.  
  
Warum war das Schicksal so grausam zu mir?  
  
»Das hatte ich auch gedacht«, antwortete er.  
  
Dieser ach so große Priester hatte also doch gelogen. Eine Legende, ein Held der Menschheit. Alles nur eine Lüge.  
  
»Du hast mir deinen Namen noch nicht verraten«, fragte ich wieder, und ließ mir meine Furcht nicht anmerken, aber irgendwas sagte mir, dass er es riechen konnte. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Ich habe diese Person noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen, aber es war so, als würden wir uns nahestehen.  
  
»Du mir deinen auch nicht«, erwiderte er.  
  
Ich schwieg für einen Moment, völlig perplex, bis er anfing leicht zu lächeln.  
  
»Valnar«, verriet er es mir trotzdem.  
  
»Valnar ... «, wiederholte ich. Kein Name, welcher mir aus Uruya bekannt vorkam.

Aber schon packte mich wieder die Wut. Als würde etwas in meinem Inneren mich beißen, sich an meinem Blut laben. Es war ein Brennen, das nicht aufzuhalten war. Hass. Zorn.  
  
»Warum hast du mir das angetan?«, fragte ich. Meine Hände zitterten und meine Krallen drückten sich mit Leichtigkeit in die steinerne Wand, als wären sie nichts weiter als Stoff.  
  
»Langsam«, sagte er ruhig, und begann einen seiner Lederhandschuhe auszuziehen. »Du musst erst etwas trinken.«  
  
»Ich muss gar nichts!«, fauchte ich ihn an, aber ich stockte, als er in sein Handgelenk biss und das Blut runterfloss. Er hielt es mir hin und mein Körper versuchte mich zu zwingen, mich auf ihn zu stürzen.  
  
Aber ich verbot es ihm, packte mich an meinem Kopf und kniete mich auf den dreckigen Boden. Der Geruch wurde immer stärker und ein Herzschlag hämmerte in meinen Ohren.  
  
Ein Herzschlag? Nein, das war Einbildung!  
  
»Niemals werde ich Blut trinken! Nie!«, fauchte ich erneut, aber Valnar blieb weiterhin regungslos, was mich noch kampflustiger machte. Ich wollte irgendwas zerreißen und meine Zähne in Fleisch sinken.

»Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu akzeptieren, aber wenn du kein Blut trinkst, wirst du rasend und erleidest schreckliche Schmerzen«, versuchte er zu erklären, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf, wollte das alles nicht hören! Was fällt ihm ein so etwas Grauenhaftes zu sagen?

»Lass mich in Ruhe!« Mit einem Satz sprang ich auf und rannte die Treppen der Gruft hoch.  
  
Es war Nacht und überall waren Bäume. Ein Wald? Wie weit hatte er mich von Uruya weggebracht?! Ohne lange zu überlegen oder zu zögern, rannte ich in den dunklen Wald hinein. Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit, wie ich feststellte. Selbst den Bäumen auszuweichen war mehr als einfach. Meine Instinkte leiteten mich weiter und meine Nase roch diesen süßen Geruch. Den Geruch von Blut. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen! Alles in mir schrie nach Blut! Nach Tod und Verderben! Ich BRAUCHTE es!

Wir waren aber in der Nähe von Uruya gewesen. Ich erkannte mein Heimatdorf von weitem sofort.  
  
Aber das war mir alles egal. Ich wollte das Blut dieser Menschen. Die Stimme in mir rief danach, kratzte an meinem Wesen. Ich konnte mich nicht wehren. Es musste sein! Es gab keine Alternative!  
  
Noch bevor ich das Dorf erreichen konnte, packte mich jemand am Kragen und drückte mich zu Boden.  
  
Verwirrt für einen kurzen Moment, blickte ich in die roten, eiskalten Augen meines Gegenübers.  
  
»Du!«, knurrte ich. Valnar war schneller, als ich dachte. Dabei kam ich mir vor, als könnte mich nichts und niemand aufhalten.  
  
Valnars Miene verfinsterte sich. »Planst du etwa, da rein zu rennen, um alles und jeden abzuschlachten? All die unschuldigen Leben zerstören? Willst du das wirklich?«  
  
Meine Wut verging und blutige Tränen bildeten sich in meinen Augen. »Nein ...«  
  
Valnar seufzte und er ließ von mir ab, doch kniete er sich neben mich und hielt mir wieder sein Handgelenk hin. »Bitte trink, du wirst dich besser fühlen.«  
  
Mit einem Zögern riss ich meinen Mund auf. Meine Eckzähne waren vor Hunger zu lang geworden, um sie weiterhin versteckt zu halten. Es ging ganz von alleine. Ich musste nicht nachdenken, wie es funktionieren würde.  
  
Ich kniff die Augen zu, als ich erneut Tränen vergoss, und biss in sein Fleisch. Die langen Zähne glitten leicht wie Messer durch seine Haut und ich trank, als gäbe es nichts anderes. Sofort vergaß ich, wer ich war oder was ich bin, denn jeder Tropfen war wie ein Segen, so wunderschön und erlösend. Blut trinken war das Einzige, was ich wollte. Das Einzige wofür ich existierte. Mein Körper bebte vor Euphorie und meine Finger bohrten sich in seinen Arm, auf dass mir diese Nahrungsquelle bloß nicht entglitt. Eine Stimme in meinem Kopf flüsterte mir zu, dass dieses Blut nicht ganz zufriedenstellend war, dass ich MENSCHENBLUT wollte. Aber sie war leise. Unwichtig.  
  
Irgendwann ließ ich wieder los, unsicher wie lange und wie viel ich getrunken hatte.  
  
Valnar half mir mich zu setzen; mir war ganz schwindelig geworden. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich es übertrieben.  
  
»Für den Anfang reicht es, aber du wirst dir früher oder später das Blut von den Menschen nehmen müssen«, erklärte er mir. »Mach dir keine Sorgen, du musst sie nicht töten. Aber du darfst dich niemals auf sie stürzen, wenn du vor Raserei nicht denken kannst. Das Tier wartet in jedem von uns, wenn wir unter Blutmangel leiden.«  
  
Raserei ... Das Tier ... Das war es, was ich gehört hatte. Diese Stimme. Ich hatte mich gar nicht unter Kontrolle.  
  
»Ich ... ich kann das nicht«, weinte ich. Den Menschen in den Hals beißen und ihr Blut zu saugen? Es war schrecklich, obwohl ich einige Minuten zuvor noch nach ihrem Blut gelüstet hatte. Langsam realisierte ich erst, was ich gerade mit seinem Arm angestellt hatte. So was taten nur Monster und ich wollte keins sein!  
  
Keins von diesen verdammten Vampiren!  
  
Valnars Blick war seltsamerweise verständnisvoll ... und traurig, doch sagte er nichts mehr dazu.

* * *

Ich starrte die Klippe hinunter ins Meer. Der Wind wehte stark durch meine Haare und meinem zerrissenen Kleid, aber das interessierte mich nicht. Mir gingen tausende Gedanken durch meinen Kopf. Sollte ich meinem Leben hier und jetzt ein Ende bereiten? Zu dieser Daseinsform verdammt ... Ich wollte so nicht leben, mich am Blut der Menschen sättigen. Für immer einsam und allein. Und was wäre, wenn ich mich eines Tages nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte, und jemanden tötete? Wäre mein Tod besser für alle Lebewesen?  
  
»Was machst du da?«, ertönte es hinter mir, die Stimme von demjenigen, der mich in diesem verfluchten Leben gezogen hatte.  
  
»Sag mir ... Warum hast du mich verwandelt?«, fragte ich, die Fäuste geballt und ohne mich umzudrehen. Ich wollte endlich Antworten!  
  
Valnar schien zu zögern, aber er war noch da. Ich konnte seine Anwesenheit spüren. Eine starke Aura. Auch wenn mich diese Fähigkeit reizte, traute ich mich nicht, sie näher zu erkunden.  
  
»Du warst am verbluten«, sagte er.  
  
»Was?«  
  
»Ich hörte dich schreien. Ein Rudel Wölfe hatte dich angefallen und wenn ich nicht ... du wärst gestorben. Ich wollte keinen weiteren Menschen sterben sehen. Ich dachte ... ich dachte, ich hätte das Richtige getan. Es tut mir leid.«  
  
Schockiert starrte ich auf den Boden. Wie ...? »Du hast mich gerettet? Ich-« Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Ja ... Ja! Ich wollte Blumen für das Grab meiner Eltern pflücken und dann ... die Wölfe! Die Wölfe wollten mich töten! Einer von ihnen biss mir sogar ins Gesicht!  
  
Mir wurde übel von diesen Erinnerungen. »Ich hatte es ganz vergessen«, wimmerte ich und drehte mich zu ihm um.  
  
Also hatte er mich nur verwandelt, um mich zu retten. Ich bekam Schuldgefühle wegen meinem Verhalten ihm gegenüber.  
  
»Es tut mir leid«, fügte ich hinzu und starrte in sein Gesicht.  
  
»Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen; ich bin immerhin der, der dich zu diesem Leben verdammt hat.«  
  
»Nein! Ich ... du hast mein Leben gerettet! Und dafür bin ich dir sehr dankbar. So etwas hat noch nie jemand für mich getan.« Zum ersten Mal lächelte ich ihn an, auch wenn es nur leicht war, aber er erwiderte es kaum.  
  
»Dass du das so schnell akzeptierst ... ich hatte deutlich länger gebraucht«, sagte er, als plötzlich seine Mundwinkel nach oben gingen.

»Es ist alles noch so verwirrend für mich, aber ich lebe ... Danke.« Ich war selbst von mir überrascht, dass ich ihm so schnell vergab. Meine Seele war vielleicht für immer verdammt, ja, aber ... ist es nicht besser, als tot zu sein? Die Ungewissheit des Todes machte mir Angst und ich war viel zu jung zum Sterben, hatte nur so wenig von dieser Welt gesehen. Seine Absichten mich zu verwandeln waren nicht aus Bosheit oder Egoismus. Das zeigte mir, dass ich nicht zwangsläufig ein Monster war. Ich musste nicht sterben.  
  
Doch war ich stark genug? Stark genug, den Tötungsdrang zu widerstehen? Diese düstere Stimme, die in meinen Gedanken wartete? Ich wollte nicht auf mich allein gestellt sein. Würde Valnar mir helfen?

»Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffe«, fügte ich unsicher hinzu.  
  
»Ich werde dir beistehen. Das bin ich dir schuldig.«  
  
Das war alles, was ich hören wollte, aber da waren noch so viele andere Fragen.

»Wie wurdest _du_ zum Vampir? Hatte man dich auch vor dem Tod gerettet?«, fragte ich, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
»Ein andermal vielleicht.« Er drehte sich um und ging und ich folgte ihm. Das war ... unbefriedigend. Aber ich akzeptierte seine Antwort vorerst, mir nichts über seine Verwandlung zu erzählen. Vielleicht würde er mir irgendwann genug vertrauen.  
  
Auch wenn wir uns kaum kannten, fühlte ich mich plötzlich nicht mehr so allein.  
  
»Gibt es noch andere Vampire?«, versucht ich weiter.  
  
Valnar blieb stehen. »Ich ... « Er schwieg eine kurze Weile und schaute mich nicht an. »Ich bin der Letzte, außer dir«, sagte er schließlich.  
  
Ich hörte den Schmerz in seiner Stimme und ich hielt es für das Beste ihn nicht weiter zu fragen, auch wenn ich neugierig war. Wahrscheinlich wurden seine Freunde getötet.

Monate vergingen und Valnar brachte mir viel bei. Ich hatte meinen Blutdurst schon viel besser unter Kontrolle und mir gefiel das Vampirdasein. Ich war in allen Dingen besser geworden und selbst das Blutsaugen störte mich kaum; die Fledermausverwandlung war noch etwas schwierig, aber auch das würde ich meistern. Wir wanderten ziellos durch die Welt, aber wir kamen immer wieder nach Uruya, damit ich das Grab meiner Eltern besuchen konnte. Auch kaufte Valnar mir viele neue Kleider; er war fast schon wie ein Vater für mich geworden.  
  
Leider hatte er immer noch Geheimnisse vor mir, denn er wich oft meinen Fragen aus.

Wir besuchten heute Isthar und ich ließ gerade von einer Frau ab und wischte mir das Blut vom Mund. Sie war meine erste Beute, die nicht vorher von Valnar bezizrt worden war, und darauf war ich mehr als Stolz! Es hörte sich einfach an, aber das war es nicht. Sie wollte schreien, als ich sie packte, aber ich schaffte es rechtzeitig meine Fangzähne in ihren Hals zu bohren und sie zu betäuben, ohne sie zu verletzen. Na ja, vielleicht war ich auch nur schlecht darin! Aber wie auch immer. Hoffentlich würde es meinen Schöpfer beeindrucken. Ich ließ noch etwas Blut für Valnar übrig, der draußen wartete, als ich die Dame hinaustrug.

»Gut gemacht«, sagte er, und ich war mehr als glücklich ein Lob von ihm zu bekommen.  
  
Ich sah ihm zum ersten Mal genauer dabei zu, wie er von einem Mensch trank. Normalerweise war er schon fertig, bevor er die Beute zu mir brachte, und auch achtete ich nie vor Blutgier darauf. Aber nun war ich neugierig und er war ganz anders als ich, weniger zögerlich, aber langsamer und ruhiger. Vielleicht wäre er stolz, wenn ich mich daran anpassen würde. Fast schon schämte ich mich, dass ich eher gierig und schlampig Blut saugte. _Behandel dein Opfer mit Respekt_ , riet er mir ständig und ich fing an zu verstehen, was er meinte.

Die Wolken verdeckten den Mond und die Sterne und es war stockdunkel. Wir saßen zusammen auf dem Dach des höchsten Hauses dieser Stadt und schauten zu, wie nach und nach die Kerzenlichter in den Häusern ausgingen.  
  
Vielleicht war heute die Nacht gekommen, um sich mehr zu unterhalten.

»Warum warst du in dieser jenen Nacht dort?« Ich hoffte, ich musste nicht aussprechen, dass ich die Nacht meines Todes meinte.  
  
Seufzend legte er den Kopf in seine Hand und strich sich durch die Haare, bis er schließlich ins Nichts starrte. Vielleicht hätte ich nicht fragen sollen; ich wollte mich gerade entschuldigen, als er mir plötzlich in die Augen schaute. »Ich wollte mein untotes Dasein enden. Nachdem ich meine Begleiter töten musste, sollten keine Vampire mehr existieren. Aber als ich dich sah, fast von den Wölfen zerfetzt ... Ich musste etwas tun.«

Sprachlos starrte ich ihn an, dann rückte ich näher an ihn ran und lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in meinen Körper aus, als er mich nicht wegstieß und nach kurzem Zögern sogar einen Arm um mich legte.  
  
»Danke. Auch wenn ich lieber nicht von wilden Tieren angegriffen worden wäre, bin ich froh damit deinen Tod verhindert zu haben.«  
  
Valnar nickte, dann schmunzelte er. »Du bist ein außergewöhnliches Mädchen ... Und du hast mir auch etwas Wichtiges beigebracht. Man gewöhnt sich an das Leben eines Vampirs. Ich gehörte einst zur Stadtwache in Klennar und so kann ich immer noch die Menschen beschützen. Besser als wenn ich unter der Erde liegen würde.«  
  
Die Menschen beschützen? Natürlich, und warum auch nicht? Vampire waren viel stärker als Monster, Diebe, Mörder. Sie könnte viele gute Taten vollbringen mit dieser Macht. Aber was noch wichtiger war, war die Information, dass Valnar aus Klennar kam. Deshalb schienen wir diesen Ort immer zu meiden.  
  
»Ich will dir helfen«, bot ich an, mehr als bereitwillig einen besseren Ort aus dieser verfluchten Welt zu machen. »Wie wäre es, wenn wir Klennar besuchen?«  
  
Valnar schaute nach unten, aber er lachte kurz. »Vielleicht. Wir werden sehen.«  
  
Das war immerhin besser als ein Nein, und ich lächelte. Mit der Zeit würde er sich mir gegenüber schon öffnen und bis dahin werde ich geduldig sein und an seiner Seite verweilen.  
  
Valnar verwandelte sich in eine Fledermaus und ich tat es ihm gleich, etwas holprig, sodass er mir helfen musste. Dann flogen wir gemeinsam fort, auf den Weg in die nächste Stadt oder auf welchen Ort auch immer wir stießen.  
  
Ich erinnerte mich an Valnars erstes Gespräch mit mir, dass mein Leben jetzt besser sei, auch wenn er selber nicht daran geglaubt hatte. Aber es war wahr. Ich war nun glücklicher, stärker, und fühlte mich nicht mehr alleine, fühlte die kühle Luft, wie ich sie noch nie in meinem Menschenleben gespürt hatte. Kein anderes Leben würde ich mir wünschen, denn als Vampir war ich mächtig.  
  
Aber vor allem frei.


End file.
